Not even 1000
by Tinxies
Summary: This is where all my Ichihime fanfics with word count below 1000 will go. XD Please R&R.
1. Wake up son!

_Chapter 1: Ichigo continues to be oblivious. -_- Big thanks to those who reviewed and favorited my other stories so far! I do not own Bleach._

* * *

Isshin opened the door slowly and eyed his son. He saw the sleeping body of his son and grinned. He figured out a new way to wake Ichigo up today and was sure he's gonna get him this time. He walked toward the bed and was ready to pick Ichigo up when he heard Ichigo muttering something.

Oh, I don't know he talked in his sleep. Hahaha...that's cute of him. You see this Masaki? Our 17 year old son talks in his sleep. How cute is that? Isshin put his ear close to Ichigo and tried to make out what he's been saying.

"Ei...In, Inoue..."

Isshin's eyes almost went out their socket when he caught Ichigo's words. He hurriedly put his hand across his mouth to prevent himself from making any sound. After a while, a huge grin was plastered on his face. This is even better than his original plan!

"Oi Ichigo, wake up." He poked his son. When he didn't get any response, he poked harder a few more times. Ichigo turned around making some muffled sound. Isshin knew that his son was awake already. It's not hard to wake Ichigo up actually.

"Alright then, I'm gonna give you some daddy's love to wake you up." Isshin said, teasing Ichigo. No response.

"Here I co-"

"Alright, alright! I'm awake!" Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up straight. Ready for his dad's attack. But Isshin just stood there grinning. Pissing Ichigo off first thing in the morning.

"What are you grinning about? Jeez dad, it's Sunday. Let me sleep some more. I was out fighting hollow last night and I was actually having some nice dream." Ichigo said, obviously irritated.

"Nice dream huh? What dream?" The grin on Isshin's face was getting bigger.

Ichigo went silent. What was I dreaming about? I totally forgot all about it. But it sure was nice. And Dad has to wake me up in the middle of my dream. Ichigo stared at his dad, more pissed now that he realized that Isshin had disrupted his dream.

"I forgot all about it. Thanks to you."

"Maybe I can help you there, my son. A single word will do the trick."

Ichigo continued to stare at his dad. What the hell is wrong with my old man today? He's been grinning ever since I woke up. Moreover, he didn't wake me up like he always did. There's no flying attack whatsoever.

"Inoue."

The one word from his dad was like a switch to his memories and Ichigo remembered his dream. He remembered Inoue in his dream smiling, running and hugging him. They were laughing together. And then they were in bed together and Inoue was hugging him tight. Wait, we what? And why was I dreaming about Inoue?

Isshin's laughter brought Ichigo back to reality. Wait, how did he know? Don't tell me...I, I wouldn't right? Ichigo's face started to turn into a shade of red.

Isshin laughed harder seeing Ichigo's face. His son's face was priceless. He went from confused to embarrassed and now he looked pissed. He was now rolling on the floor laughing.

"Stop laughing you dirty old man! And get out of my room!" Ichigo kicked his dad out of embarrassment and pushed him out of his room. Pissed that his dad caught him sleep talking.

"Looks like it won't be long before I get my grandchild huh Ichigo?" Isshin managed to speak in midst of his laughter and being kicked by Ichigo. Ichigo slammed the door on his face.

Dirty old man! How dare he eavesdrop on me while I was sleeping? And to make things worse, while I was dreaming about Inoue. Why did I have to say her name? Wait, why was I dreaming about her in the first place?


	2. My family is crazy

_I do not own Bleach._

* * *

Ichigo tried to understand what was going on. He stood there and watched his family members one by one. They were acting like never before. Has everyone gone insane? Karin was watching him with her jaw dropped and eyes bulging. Yuzu was crying her heart out but was saying she was happy for him. Isshin was crying also while hugging their mother's enormous picture. Well, that was actually normal for Isshin to behave like that.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Ichigo asked. Puzzled and confused.

No answer. They continued to stay like that for a few more seconds before Karin snapped out of it. Yuzu and Isshin were still crying.

"Congratulations Ichi-ni. I never thought you'd finally do it." Karin said in her usual tone but with a tiny bit of pride. She then left the living room.

"Oi Karin, wait! What's that supposed to mean?"

When he got no response from Karin, Ichigo turned to look at Yuzu and Isshin. Yuzu had stopped crying but Isshin was still sobbing. Ichigo didn't know what to say. Just what the hell is going on?

Yuzu wiped her tears and ran towards him. She hugged him tight and said,

"Congratulations Oni-chan! I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

"What?"

Yuzu let him go and went to hug Orihime who was standing beside him. Ichigo looked at his sister and then at Orihime. Orihime was obviously confused like him but she hugged Yuzu back. Ichigo watched as Orihime smiled that sweet smile of hers. He somehow felt relieved.

That feeling didn't last long though as Isshin suddenly came from hugging the picture to Ichigo and hugged him tight. Ichigo tried to set himself free but to no avail.

"Let. Me. Go. You stupid old man!" Ichigo continued to struggle, this time to stop his dad from kissing him.

"Ichigo! I'm so proud of you! I'm sure your mom does too."

Orihime watched the father and son and chuckled. Yuzu also had calmed down and smiled watching her father and brother. When Ichigo realized that Orihime was watching him with his stupid of a father, he had had enough. He definitely didn't want Orihime to see him like that.

"Stop! What's that supposed to mean? What...what are you guys talking about?" Ichigo broke free from his dad and took a few steps back.

"We are happy for you. Can't you see?" Isshin asked as if it's normal to react like that.

"Well, I can see that. But for what?" Ichigo was about to lose it at this point.

"You brought Orihime-chan home, Oni-chan. Even Karin-chan was happy for you." Yuzu smiled the biggest smile.

"Yes, I brought her home so that she can have a taste at normal curry. Hers is just...just..." Ichigo couldn't finish his words. Not because Orihime was there but because he was imagining how Orihime's curry had tasted during break time at school.

"What's wrong with my curry?" Orihime pouted. Still not satisfied with Ichigo's reaction towards her cooking.

"So, you brought her home so I can teach her how to cook curry?" Yuzu asked, feeling less excited.

"Yes, what other reason could it be?"

With that, Yuzu sighed and head toward the kitchen. She was really frustrated with her brother right now for getting her excited for no reason. Really, how could Oni-chan be so stupid and not realized the most obvious thing ever? Stupid Oni-chan!

"Oi Yuzu! Explained to me what's going on." Again, Ichigo was ignored.

"I never would have thought that my own son can be this stupid." Even Isshin had lost his energy. He sobbed and went crying to Masaki's picture. This time not because he was happy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo was now pissed because nobody would give him any answer.

He stood there dumbfounded and confused. Orihime just smiled, feeling a warm feeling inside of her watching the Kurosaki family. She herself didn't understand what's going on though.


	3. Inoue and Mom

It was raining. Orihime stood there under her umbrella watching Ichigo fight the hollow. Ichigo told her not to come out since its raining, but sitting still in her apartment while knowing Ichigo is out there fighting just didn't feel right for her. So, there she was. Of course she knew Ichigo could handle the hollow. She just wanna be there and make sure that he's alright with her own eyes.

She smiled when she saw that Ichigo had finished off the hollow. Ichigo came down from the sky and landed on his knees a few meters from Orihime. Orihime walked towards him and offered him her hand to help him get up. She was smiling at him. Ichigo looked up at her before taking her hand and returned her smile.

"I thought I told you not to come."

"And I thought I could help you out if something happen." Orihime answered with a smile still on her face.

"Well then...come on, I'll take you home." Ichigo heard Orihime giggled. He looked at her asking for explanation.

"You're in your shinigami form Kurosaki-kun, people will still think I'm walking alone cause they can't see you."

Ichigo thought for a while before smiling again.

"Well, all the more reason for me to walk you home. It'll be funny to see their faces if they got punched out of nowhere if they thought to do something funny to you. Don't you think?" Orihime laughed with his words and just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ichigo landed on his bed. Something had been bugging his mind ever since this evening. He closed his eyes and saw it again. Orihime under her umbrella and holding out her hand for him. He opened his eyes. It reminded him of his mother. Of that one time when they were walking in the rain after his karate class.

Okay, I need to stop thinking about that day. Ichigo closed his eyes again, trying to sleep. But he saw the image again. Inoue really looked like mom huh? They have the same hair colour and she smiled in the same way mom always did. And she always takes care of me. Man, I guess Inoue's something.

* * *

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun."

The words brought Ichigo back to the real world. He looked up and saw Orihime standing next to his desk, smiling at him. He stared at her. Looking directly in the eyes, not saying anything. Orihime started to blush with his reaction.

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you okay?" Her words sounded a little nervous.

"What? Oh, I'm fine Inoue..." Ichigo looked away. Feeling like he's gonna start blushing himself.

The teacher came in right at the moment and told the students to take their seats. Orihime rushed to hers, accidently kicked her toes on one of the desk and almost fell over. She managed to steady her feet in time. The whole class was watching her and she started to blush again.

"Heehee..." Orihime laughed while rubbing her head. She then ran again to her seat. Embarrassed.

Ichigo watched her the whole time. Smiling a little when he saw her blushing again. She really does has mom's smile.


	4. Inoue and Kurosaki-kun

"Ichigo, why do you still call Orihime 'Inoue'?" Tatsuki asks.

Ichigo doesn't answer. He simply looks at Tatsuki as if the answer is obvious.

"Answer me!" Tatsuki gets tired of waiting for the answer and decided that punching him will make him answer faster.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Ichigo catches Tatsuki's hand almost without any effort.

"You have been through a lot together. You two should be familiar with each other more than anyone else."

"Yeah...I guess that's true. But, 'Inoue' is shorter." Out comes the answer from the strawberry.

This time, it is Tatsuki's turn to stare at Ichigo. Ichigo's simple mind just baffled her sometimes.

* * *

"Seriously, you need to stop calling him 'Kurosaki-kun' and start calling him 'Ichigo'." Tatsuki says, almost like an order to her best friend.

"Why?" Orihime blinks a few times.

"It creates a gap between the two of you. How do you expect to go out with him like that?"

"But, 'Kurosaki-kun' is longer than 'Ichigo'." Orihime blushes.

Tatsuki fixes her eyes on Orihime. Another simple answer. What the hell is wrong with these two?

* * *

Tatsuki watches her two friends from her seat. They were talking about something; she can't make out what they are saying. Ichigo looks at ease and doesn't put his guard up and Orihime is smiling blissfully all the time.

"_Inoue is shorter."_ So I can say whatever I wanna say easier.

"_Kurosaki-kun is longer than Ichigo." _That means I can talk to him a second longer.

Tatsuki smiles to herself. Damn, these two.

Simple yet deep.

Beautiful.


	5. I will protect you

_Big thanks to those who reviewed so far especially Mayuka. I really need that XD This is after Ichigo made THE promise to Orihime. =] I do not own Bleach._

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo stood there watching Orihime leaving them. Rukia smiled proudly._ At least, that's one problem settled._ She thought. She looked at Ichigo on her right. He was still watching Orihime's back. After a couple of seconds, Ichigo, felt like he was being watched, looked at Rukia.

"What?"

"That's nice Ichigo. _Next time, I will definitely protect you. _I never thought that you could come up with something like that." Rukia grinned. Teasing Ichigo.

"Shut up!" Ichigo started to blush a few shades of red.

* * *

"Come on Ichigo. What other cheesy things you can come up with?"

Ichigo didn't say anything; instead, he tried to walk faster to his classroom, to run away from Rukia. Rukia's teasing was killing him. He was really close to punching her right now.

"_I will stay by your side forever._ How about that Ichigo? Is that cheesy enough for you?" Rukia continued to chase Ichigo. By this time, they had reached their classroom.

"Shut up. Stop it already!" Ichigo shouted while opening the door.

Orihime who was standing close to the door turned around when she heard Ichigo's voice. Ichigo noticed Orihime and blushed, remembering his last words to her. He really hoped Rukia would stop teasing him now. Not that he was embarrassed by what he had said, but to him it was a personal moment between them. He really didn't want the whole class to know about it. Thankfully, Rukia was more focused on the classroom's atmosphere at the moment.

"What is happening in here?" She asked.

Ichigo turned and saw Tatsuki was trying to kill Chizuru, again. The whole class was at one corner of the classroom, too scared to stop her. Chizuru on the other hand was smiling. Instead of feeling scared, she looked like she was enjoying the moment. Ichigo himself was not surprised. This had happened way too often that he was used to it by now.

"Can't you see that she is injured right now? Control your hormone woman!" Tatsuki yelled. She picked up a chair to throw at Chizuru.

"Are you actually jealous Tatsuki?" Chizuru laughed.

Orihime turned toward Rukia and smiled, "Oh, it's nothing Kuchiki-san."

Tatsuki threw the chair but Chizuru managed to duck. The chair flew across the classroom and Ichigo noticed that it was now flying toward the three of them, more precisely toward Orihime. He caught the chair just before it hit Orihime.

"Tatsuki, be more careful will you?" Ichigo warned Tatsuki.

"Shut up Ichigo, I have someone to kill right now!" Tatsuki dismissed Ichigo's warning without fear.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun, you saved me." Orihime said, smiling. Feeling a bit guilty.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ichigo replied, smiling a little. They both looked at each other and were silent for a few seconds. Orihime started blushing and turned the other way. She then went to stop Tatsuki. Ichigo just watched her.

"Hohho...you really do protect her the _next time._" Come Rukia's voice.

Ichigo obviously had forgotten that Rukia was by his side throughout the whole exchange. He started to blush again and stared at Rukia. She was now grinning widely. And Ichigo got the feeling that he was in for another teasing. It could be worse this time round.

"Rukia, I know you've been here for only about one hour but can you please go back to Soul Society now?"

Rukia laughed hearing Ichigo's words. _This is gonna be fun! __Aah...It's so good to be back here again. _

* * *

AN: Rukia needs to team up with Tatsuki and make Ichihime happens. Seriously! XD


	6. They look like you

I do not own Bleach and all its entirety. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Ichigo walked with only one goal in his mind, home. But not Yuzu apparently. While Ichigo's eyes were fixed straight ahead, Yuzu's were on almost each shop along the street.

"Is there something else you need to get?" Ichgo asked, noticing his sister's behaviour. The bags in his hands were heavy and Yuzu was not helping to get home fast enough.

"I'm looking for a doughnut sh- Ah, there it is!" Yuzu pointed a shop in delight.

"Doughnut? Why?"

"Because I want some." Yuzu said and half ran into the shop.

Ichigo watched his sister disappeared into the shop and sighed seconds later. Giving up to stop her and went into the shop himself.

The aroma that welcomed him was quite tempting but what does a guy like him knew about doughnut anyway? It's all the same to him. _I thought doughnut was something you get at a regular bakery. There's actually a shop dedicated to doughnuts alone? _He wondered. He put the bags on top of a table and went to Yuzu. Noticing her brother, Yuzu turned with a smile on her face.

"Oni-chan, which one do you want?"

"What do you mean which one? Aren't doughnuts all the same?"

"No. Look, they come in different colours and flavours." Yuzu explained and motioning her hands to the selections of doughnuts. Ichigo looked around him and saw colourful doughnuts. _Seriously? Doughnuts have flavours?_ Ichigo looked at Yuzu again and still he couldn't believe it.

"Fine whatever, just don't take too long." Ichgo went to take a seat. _I really need a seat, especially now that doughnuts come in many colours and flavours._

But Ichigo noticed something and stopped in his way. A tray of doughnuts topped with what looks like honey to him with some blue-coloured sprinkles laid there on his left. The frown got deeper, his mouth half opened. He stared at the doughnuts nonetheless. _Is that honey? Who eats doughnuts with honey? Now why do these doughnuts look familiar?_

Ichigo stood there wondering and eyes locked on the doughnuts. After a few seconds, he found the answer. _Inoue, these doughnuts look like Inoue. And these are something only she would eat. How ironic is that? _Ichigo chuckled. _I swear, if I put googly eyes on them, they'd looked like Inoue._

"Oni-chan, you want that?" Yuzu looked up at Ichigo, a bag in hand.

"What? No." Ichigo said defensively. Yuzu stared hard at him, sensing something fishy.

"Wait, you already paid for that?" Ichigo pointed the bag.

"Yeah. Don't worry Oni-chan, wait here a moment." Yuzu went to get a tray and came back.

"How much do you want of this?"

"Err...two. Wait, that's not enough. Make it three." And Yuzu just went along with Ichigo.

"Here's the money." Ichigo gave his money to Yuzu when she was about to go to the counter.

_What am I doing?_

.

.

.

"Oni-chan, you sure she's nearby?" Yuzu looked up at Ichigo and Ichigo just nodded.

"How do you know that?"

_Right, now how do I explain this to her? Yuzu doesn't know a thing about reiatsu and that whole shinigami stuff._ Ichigo looked at his sister and rubbed his head.

"I just do." He answered simply.

"Aww..."

Yuzu's reaction brought confusion to him and he stared at her questioningly. Yuzu kept smiling without answering him.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Both Ichigo and Yuzu turned around to the voice. _See? The doughnuts really do look like her._

"Hello, Orihime-chan." Yuzu said, almost beaming.

"Hi,Yuzu-chan." Orihime answered in her usual tone. Smiling but still looking confused. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hehe...Oni-chan got something for you." Yuzu said, grinning wide to the ears.

"Eh?" Orihime turned to Ichigo. Yuzu, smiling in glee, backed off a few steps as Ichigo handed out a bag to Orihime. Orihime knew what it was with only a glance.

"Aah! Doughnuts!" Big eyed Orihime took the bag from Ichigo and opened the box inside. _I should've put some googly eyes on the doughnuts._

"I...just thought they look like you." Ichigo said, trying to make it sound flat. Orihime looked up from the box to Ichigo. She smiled her biggest smile and chuckled.

"Oh, no wonder you want me to carry it carefully." Yuzu said meaningfully. She smiled, teasing Ichigo.

_No blushing, no blushing._

Ichigo glared at Yuzu, trying to telepathically tell her to stop.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun. You don't really have to. You can just tell me about it tomorrow at school and I can get them myself."

_Yup, that's the first thing you're going to do after school then._

"No, it's nothing really." Ichigo tried to sound casual.

"Hehe...you're so nice Kurosaki-kun. I can't wait to eat them."

"Well, enjoy it then. We're taking out leave." Ichigo started leaving. Yuzu then followed him after saying goodbye to Orihime.

.

.

.

"So, you want cake this time?" Ichigo asked Yuzu in disbelief but following her to the cake store anyway. Yuzu just nodded to answer him.

Ichigo took a seat as soon as he got into the store. Yuzu came to him a couple of minutes later with a big smile plastered on her face. Ichigo looked at her questioningly but she didn't say anything. She just grabbed his hand and walked to a row of cakes.

"You don't want to buy this Oni-chan?"

Ichigo turned to look at the cake Yuzu was pointing at. It was a caramel pudding topped with strawberries.

"Why would-" Ichigo stared at Yuzu, understanding her point. _Damn!_

"No."

"Come on, it looks like Orihime-chan." Yuzu protested.

"No it doesn't. And why do I have to buy her food?"

"I'm sure she'll love it." Yuzu insisted.

.

.

.

_Yep, she loved it. _


	7. Is he?

I'm supposed to get my final exam results in a few days' time. So I'm distracting myself. XD

And don't say that this kind of thing doesn't happen in real life. Coz it did. To me. ^^

**I do not own Bleach. Enjoy!**

* * *

"...And then I want to stop by the convenient store to get some red bean paste and honey. I have to get home before 5 o'clock for Laugh Hour."

_There. I finally finished telling Tatsuki-chan what I'm doing today. I sure have a lot to do aren't I? Hehehe..._

"Since when do you like honey?"

_Tatsuki-chan looks confused. Of course she is, she doesn't know I started eating honey recently._

"Kurosaki-kun got me some doughnuts with honey the other day. They were delicious!"

_Aah...just thinking about them makes my mouth waters._

"Right. Thanks Ichigo..."

_Uh oh, Tatsuki-chan doesn't look happy. It's not his fault, Tatsuki-chan. The honey WAS delicious! I have to warn Kurosaki-kun, she might blame him after all. He's supposed to be around here. I purposely wanted to walk by the football field just to see him. I didn't see him enough at school today, not enough for my daily dosage of Kurosaki-kun. Ah, there he is!_

"Kurosaki-kun!"

_Oh, he's guarding the goal. He looks so good in that goalkeeper outfit. But he also looked good in the basketball jersey before. He looks good in everything, enough said._

_He saw me. Hehehe...Wait, is he running to me? He is! Oh my god, is he that excited to see me? As if! He's saying something. What is it? Okay, I need to stop thinking to figure out what he's saying. Okay brain, stop thinking. Stop!_

_Ah, he's just a couple of steps in front of me now. And he's jumping and spreading his arms like he wants to...to... He's going to hug me! He's going to hug me! Why why why? Are you THAT excited to see me Kurosaki-kun? What do I do?_

Thud!

_I fall down! Wait, we fall down! Aahh...I should've hugged him back. But hugging Kurosaki-kun? That only ever happens in my dreams._

_Okay, what now? I'm sure he's right on top of me. Okay Orihime, calm down._

"Inoue, you okay?"

_First, open your ey- It's Kurosaki-kun! It's Kurosaki-kun! It's Kurosaki-kun! His face is only inches apart from mine. This is the closest I ever get to his face! Oh wait, I did try to kiss him before. What are you doing brain? Why do you have to remember that now? Stop thinking! Aah, now I can't breathe...It's Kurosaki-kun!_

"Inoue?"

_Too close! Too close! Danger...danger!_

"Oi Inoue, answer me!"

_Shut up Kurosaki-kun! If you talk again, I'm gonna kiss you for real this time. Oh, I'm very tempted._

"Oi Ichigo, what do you think you're doing?"

_Tatsuki-chan! Ah,Tatsuki-chan hit him._

"Damn! That hurts Tatsuki!"

_And now they're arguing like they always do._

"You saw the ball!"

_Ball? What ball? Oh, that ball. So he was trying to save me from the ball. Kurosaki-kun, always so nice._

"Orihime, you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Here."

_Kurosaki-kun got up and he's offering his hand to help me get up. His hand, his manly and cute hand. Wait, how can it be manly and cute at the same time? Well, anything is possible since this is Kurosaki-kun we're talking about. His hand is warm and feels so right for mine. Hm? Stop dreaming Orihime!_

_And then the manly and cute Kurosaki-kun has gone to get the ball. Oh, I have to thank Ball-san._

_Thank you Ball-san. Here, you deserve a pat._

_And now both Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun are looking at me like I'm an alien. I'm thanking the ball, it got me close to Kurosaki-kun. Not that I can say that out loud though. Let's just smile._

"Come on Orihime, you have to be home for Laugh Hour right?"

"Ah, right! Bye-bye Kurosaki-kun. And thank you!"

"Bye. Just be careful okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow!"

_Kurosaki-kun is so nice. Stop it Kurosaki-kun, you're making me love you more._

_Ah, Tatsuki-chan is walking so fast, I have to run to her._

_Okay, I caught up to her. Good work me!_

"You know Orihime, he could just catch the ball. He's the goalkeeper, that's his job. But he chose to catch you instead."

_What are you saying Tatsuki-chan? Is that supposed to mean something? I don't understand you. Tatsuki-chan, so weird. Hehehe..._

_Whatever...I got more than enough dosage of Kurosaki-kun today. This could last me an entire week! ^^_

* * *

AN: I love Orihime's mind. ^^


	8. Hurry!

Was missing them so I decided to write a little something. Thanks for reading and please review ^^

I do not own Bleach and Orihime's song. XD

* * *

"Hmmmmm hm hm hm hmmmmmm hm hm..."

"It's Inoue-senpai..." A boy muttered in admiration. His eyes on Orihime as she walked by.

"She's amazing. Like an idol...When I saw her, I thought 'Man, I'm glad I entered this high school!' " Another boy said.

"I managed to snap a picture of her face with my cell phone a while back." A third boy said in a proud voice.

"Seriously?! Send it to me!" The second boy hurriedly took out his cell phone. He was followed by a few boys around him. All of them were asking for the picture.

"Kurosaki-kun! Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue yelled from afar.

All the boys stopped their picture sharing activity and turned to look at her. She was waving to someone outside. They sighed in relief, almost in sync.

"Come on, send the picture." Urged a boy to his friend.

"Relax, Kurosaki-senpai's outside, down below."

"Still, I don't wanna be caught by him. You know what happen to Yoshikawa from 2-B right? Kurosaki-senpai broke his cell because he caught him taking pictures of Inoue-senpai."

"Seriously?!" The boy who managed to take the picture now had his eyes wide open.

"You didn't know?"

"That was because Yoshikawa was trying to take indecent pictures." Another boy in the group said.

"No, no. I was there. He was trying to take her picture from the back." Said another.

"But why was he so mad about it? It's not like they're dating right?"

"Well, they're not but everyone knows they're an item. They're always together and Inoue-senpai seemed really fond of him."

"Whatever, just send the picture already!"

* * *

AN: Refer chapter 425.


	9. Walk slower, steps behind

I do not own Bleach. R&R please~

* * *

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo turned around and saw Orihime alongside Tatsuki. He then stopped on his track and waited for them to catch up. Keigo and Mizuiro who were walking with him, stopped as well. Orihime saw his reaction and started to run to the boys.

"Morning Inoue." Ichigo said when Orihime finally reached him. Orihime answered with a big smile, as always.

"Good morning, Inoue-san." Keigo and Mizuiro said, almost together.

"Good morning, Asano-kun, Kojima-kun."

"You sure are full of energy today, Inoue-san." Mizuiro said, watching her.

"Of course!" Orihime said, voice full of determination. Ichigo just watched her, wondering how she managed to do that everyday. By this time, Tatsuki caught up to them and they started walking to school again.

"By the way Kurosaki-kun, remember the manga you borrowed from me before?" Orihime looked up at Ichigo beside her.

"Yeah..."

"I bought the next volume. Do you want to borrow it?"

Ichigo turned to her and read her expression. He knew that expression too well.

"Have you read it?" Orihime nodded her head enthusiastically.

Ichigo half smiled, he knew full well what was going to happen. But he went through with it every time.

"Why don't you just tell me what happen then?"

"Really?!" It's Ichigo's turn to nod his head. And Orihime immediately started her story-telling. Ichigo smiled, he guessed right. He also knew that when she finished with her story, Orihime will insist to lend him the manga because 'it's better if you read it yourself!'

"How long will we keep doing this Arisawa-san?" Mizuiro asked, watching Ichigo and Orihime from a few steps behind.

"Until they realised it or we finished high school. Whichever comes first." Tatsuki answered. Her hand was on Keigo's mouth and the other grabbing his neck to stop him from going to Ichigo and Orihime.

With that, Mizuiro slowed his pace to match Tatsuki's and Keigo's. By the time they reached the front gate, Ichigo and Orihime were already almost ten metres in front of them. Orihime was still talking, throwing her hands in the air and jumping energetically. Ichigo was still listening, asking questions here and there.

Tatsuki smirked when she, Mizuiro and Keigo walked into the school gate. Ichigo and Orihime were still in their own world not realising that people were watching them. Well, the two had the brightest heads in the school but that was not the reason for the attention they're getting.

She had been doing this for a few months already, every chance she got. The school had seen the two walking together to school as often as she can do it and that was where the rumour started. Orihime always said no when asked whether they were dating and Ichigo always brushed it off. But Tatsuki knew very well she would pay the price if Ichigo found out the truth. Not that she cared anyway because she's been itching to fight Ichigo again. Ichigo never challenge her for another fight since he won when they were 12 and she just couldn't let it go. She was killing two birds with one stone.


End file.
